The Eternal Tragedy
by EllipticDART
Summary: When your Master dies to what extent would you go through to bring him back would you do what Revan does? Find out what he goes through to just bring back his beloved Master.


Disclaimer: Hey guys and girls this is a story that was made by my friend Charlie and I thought it was really good so I decided to put it on FanFiction and show his story to all of you out there.

The Eternal Tragedy

"No! No wait, you can't do this! Do you know who I am?" The man's frantic calls were met only with silence. "Stop! Please, I'll do anything you want, just let me go!" The man was no in tears, attempting to bargain with the man before him. "Can you bring back the dead?" Came the faint whisper that was almost as quiet as air escaping from a ruptured lung. "W-what? Are you insane?! Only a necromancer can perform that unholy action and they all died off years ago! Now let me go!" The man in the shadows sighed and pulled a large double-bladed greatsword off the wall. "Then you are no use to me alive." The man on the ground screamed and screamed, but his only reward was the removal of his head. It hit the ground with a wet plop and rolled off into the darkness as his blood gushed forth from the fresh wound to paint the ground. The other man replaced the sword after cleaning it and walked off, leaving the cadaver to bleed on the floor. "800 years and hundreds of thousands of souls…" He mumbled as he walked up a set of stairs.

The stairs made no noise as if no one was walking on them, despite being old and creaky. The man shuffled into a ramshackle apartment where he had been for the past 747 years, despite the various changes of design and trends over the years sighed. "I hope you come back to me soon Master.. the world is so strange without your guidance." He stopped and stared at the only picture he had. In it, there was a handsome man with dark grey hair, light stubble on his face, and a scar over his neck. The man rubbed his neck where the mark was. It was the mark that had bound him to his Master for all eternity, despite his Master being dead for the past 800 years.

He remembered the way he had reacted when he had seen his Master's cloak on the floor, stained with blood and ash. He had found a note from his Master that had read; "My dear Revan, if you are reading this, then either something has gone wrong with an experiment, or the townsfolk have finally mustered enough courage to track me down and slay me. The first thing you must do is move everything over to the second house deep in the forest, when that is finished, write your name on this paper for further instructions."

He had been absolutely heartbroken when he had heard this. Something terrible had happened to the master and he had not been around to help. This sent him into a deep depression as he completed the note's task, taking him two whole months to finish cleaning out the little cabin. When he put the last set of equipment into the new home, he slowly wrote his name upon the note and two things happened. The first thing that happened was a bolt of magical energy struck him in the chest, sending him flying into the wall and was held there as a painful transformation took place. He had lost his humanity and become some strange ragamuffin-esque doll, his body of flesh changed to a body of patchwork and stitchings. His teeth had been replaced by jagged shards of glass and his mouth had been stitched together at the corners, allowing him a small opening for using the teeth. He still felt blood pump within him, but whenever he unstitched and pulled away his limbs, no blood came forth. He was almost sure that if he stood still, he could hear the faint sound of his heartbeat beating, but the sound was distant and barely audible. His hair had been changed from snow white and long to stark black and cropped short around his head. His eye sockets no longer held eyes, but instead were filled with an ethereal haze that was a deep purple. His fingers had been somewhat elongated into talons, but weren't so long that they made using them as regular hands to much of a chore. This transformation, he knew, he thought he would be angry about it, but as he thought about it, a thought had popped into his head, "This is a gift from the Master…I should be grateful and appreciative and look at the bright side."

When he finally was let go by the magical energy, the writing on the note began to change. When it had finished rewriting itself, it had read, "Revan, I hope you aren't too upset with the new body I have given you, but the next task I'm giving you will no doubt take many, many years. There is a way to bring me back and all you must do is collect souls and place them into my Demon's Sphere. I have left a piece of my essence within that, when fueled with enough souls, will allow me to reincarnate into the material realm from the afterlife. I'm no entirely sure how many souls it will take, but I do know that it will take a very large amount of them. I know you won't let me down Revan. Make me proud. From, Your Master.

If Revan would've been able to cry, he would have after reading that note. "The Master placed his utmost trust in me for this task…I cannot afford to fail!" And so he had set off from the home 798 years ago and had established his "base" in the city and apartment he was in now and had gotten to work. Now, centuries later he was still collecting souls for his Master. However, he sighed as he sat on a chair in his kitchen, absently tracing the stitches on his body and began to think. Over the past few decades, his zeal and fervor had lowered, not because he was getting tired of the monumental task ahead of him, but the number of lives he had taken had finally started to irk him. All the men and women he saw as he killed them flashed through his mind in a series of pictures that he wished would go away.

When he had first started soul collecting, he worked with an utmost precision and speed that was backed easily by faith in his Master as well as a sort of pleasure that he was doing it for a greater good. "They don't need their lives anyways. They aren't doing anything with them." He told himself as he was starting out way back when. However, nowadays when it came to killing, he felt a hint of remorse every time he saw the lifeless face of someone who should still be alive. He always tried looking for people who deserved this grizzly fate, but as usual couldn't find many people like that. He went from, "Your soul is for the Master, so please be polite and not struggle." With a mad grin that showed off his smile of sharpness to, "So…I'm going to kill you…I guess…sorry…" Then he would zone out as they began to scream and beg whenever he snapped out of it, he'd be standing over the victim and with a black face say, "See? I killed you…" Recently he had actually started to think of releasing some of the people, but knew it would take that much longer to revive the Master from death.

He was snapped out from his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. He exhaled a deep breath and began walking to the door. The air sort of rippled around him as an illusion of a man in his mid forties stood where he was. He opened the door and saw an officer of the law standing there, looking like he wanted to be anywhere but instead of the apartment building. "Good evening officer. Is there something I may help you with?" the cop looked the man over, sizing him up in his mind. "There have been numerous reports of people going missing in this area and I just wanted to know if you knew anything about it." Mentally, Revan sighed and thought, "Yet another hero falls to my clutches." He stepped aside and invited the man inside. The officer stood there for a moment, then shrugged and came inside. "Please, have a seat within the kitchen, I'll be with you shortly."

The cop did as he was told and Revan walked deeper into his house and opened up a locked door. Within, the room held the Master's Demon's Sphere that held the countless souls. He grabbed it and brought it out to show the officer. "I found this at one of the crime scenes. I know it was wrong to take evidence, but I just couldn't help myself." He placed it in front of the officer, and the man in blue gazed deeply into it. The next thing he knew, the officer felt his strength waning then finally disappearing all together. "What the hell?" The man asked in alarm. Revan sighed and tapped the orb, making it glow faintly and as its light enveloped the weakened man, a faint spectre rose from his form and was absorbed the smooth sphere. The cop's body slumped to the floor and was still. Revan bent down and lightly drew a sign upon the cop's forehead with his claw, making small trails of blood run off onto the floor. When he finished, he uttered a short incantation and suddenly, the officer's body twitched a and stood up, a blank and dull look in his eyes. "Go find someone who is speeding in their vehicle. You will give chase for a few moments, and then crash into something like you made a wrong turn." The cop nodded and walked out, got in his car, and drove away, Revan just looked on as he left, then closed the door.

He had taken many heroes' souls and at one time, he chuckled as he thought himself a villain from some horror movie that was ultimately going to win. However, his remorse only grew worse and he no longer thought this aspect to be amusing. He turned and after grabbing his Master's orb, he walked down into the basement of torture and got to work.

It wasn't until four in the morning that Revan emerged from the bowels of his home, carrying the orb and replacing it within the locked room. He was a bit shaken as a conversation with one of the people he had captured had stuck him deep within his core.

"Tell me, why am I here?" The woman asked, looking at him with a look that was both curious and unfeeling. "I need your soul. Well…not yours in particular, but I need your soul nonetheless." He explained. She was strapped into a device that held her above the floor with the orb just below her. The device had two large razors poised, waiting to be released and tear her asunder. "I see. Well, couldn't you have found someone who ACTUALLY deserves this?" She asked, stressing the word actually, he nodded and said, "I do try, but I just wanted to get back here and begin this dark harvest."

"Why do you even need souls? For some freaky Satanic ritual or something?" He gave her a genuine smile and said, "Not quite dear. I need souls so that I may bring my Master back from beyond the grave." She was silent and he turned back around and reached for the lever to activate the device, but stopped when he heard her laugh. He turned, giving her a look of curiosity. "You know, you're not exactly reacting the way I'd come to expect from people in your situation. Death usually has a more… profound impact on a person." She gave him a cold smile and said, "Yes, but I'm one of those people who have faith. You know, God and all that. So I may die, but I'll die knowing that there's a heaven for me, and a hell for you and your Master." He was silent as she spoke. "I have nothing to fear." He gave her a look of questioning for a moment, then reached up and gripped the lever. With his back to her he simply said, "I too have faith, but it seems yours is stronger than mine right now…I envy your conviction." Then, he pulled the switch and the machine activated and the woman was ripped apart and her soul absorbed. He then grabbed the glowing orb and headed for the stairs.

Revan put the orb on the table and gazed deeply into it. As he did, he noticed that it was still glowing. He cocked his head slightly and tapped on it with his talon. Light exploded from the orb, sending him flying back and blinding him despite the lack of eyes. When the light died down and he could see, he gasped in surprise. There, in the kitchen, was his Master in the flesh. "M-Master? Is it…is it really you?" The man looked at Revan and gave him a warm smile. "Ahh, my dear Revan. I knew you wouldn't let me down." Revan was stunned for a moment, then got on his knees and bowed. "Oh Master! You have no idea how delighted I am to see you again!" His Master just nodded and told Revan to stand, which he did quickly. "I know, and I do apologize, but the villagers got the drop on me all those years ago. I'm just glad that I have someone as loyal as you to help me." Revan simply nodded and said, "I'd do anything for you Master, anything at all."

"I know Revan." Revan then felt a sharp pain in his chest. He looked down and saw his Master's bone dagger sticking out of his chest. "Which is why I must ask you to die. You have worked tirelessly for me and because of that, you are the only one who knows how to dispose of me, so I must strike first." Revan was confused, not understanding what his Master meant. "But…I would never think to betray you. I would rather die first."

"A poor choice of words dear Revan." His Master pulled the dagger out from his chest and in one quick sweep, cut the stitch that held Revan's head to his body just enough so that blood would pour out, then stabbed him where his heart would be. The resulting pain was beyond anything Revan ever felt. "Oh, I put your heart back in your body. Great, right?" Revan could only look as he fell to the ground and as he felt the life drain from his body, he smiled weakly and managed to say, "Master…" and then, he perished, the light that served as his eyes flickered, then disappeared altogether. His Master simply laughed and said, "Such a blind fool." Then turned and walked out of the home, lighting it ablaze and laughing maniacally as walked away from the blaze.


End file.
